Соционика
Соционика — учение об обмене информацией в человеке и человеческом обществе (в более узком прикладном смысле - о психологической совместимости), ключевым понятием которого является "тип информационного метаболизма" (социотип). Соционика была создана в начале 1970-х годов Аушрой Аугустинавичюте по мотивам работы Карла Густава Юнга «Психологические типы» и теории Антония Кемпинского об информационно-энергетическом метаболизме. Название "соционика" предположительно происходит от слов "социум" (общество) и "бионика". Ряд авторов считает соционику отдельной интегративной наукой, черпающей методологию из социологии, информатики и психологии и ориентированой на совершенствование общества''Крысько В''. Словарь-справочник по социальной психологии. — : Питер, 2003. — 416 с. — С. 310. ISBN 5-314-00021-0 «Соционика — наука, черпающая методологию из социологии, информатики и психологии и ориентированная на совершенствование общества…». В соционике субъектами информационных взаимодействий и следующих из них взаимоотношений могут быть не только отдельные люди (взаимоотношения которых рассматривает более общепринятая соционика), но и группы людей, коллективы и даже этносы и государства — это предмет рассмотрения более абстрактной, «интегральной соционики»,предлагаемый некоторыми авторами.Букалов А. В. Интегральная соционика. Типы коллективов, наций, государств. Этносоционика // СМиПЛ, 1998, № 5.. В рамках соционической модели можно также рассматривать взаимодействие человека со сложными техническими устройствами и процессами производства. Предлагаемое расширение предмета соционики требует привлечения методов информатики, кибернетики и социологии. Прикладное значение соционики заключается «в правильной оценке человеком собственного потенциала и нахождении адекватных путей самореализации, профессионального выбора, а также в объективном восприятии возможностей и способностей окружающих, чтобы строить более гармоничные взаимоотношения с ними»''Никонова М. А., Родина Е. Н.'' Перспективы соционики в современном обществе // Человек — Общество — Культура: сб. науч. тр. — Вып. 4. — Саранск, Мордов. гос. пед. ин-т, 2012. — 120 с. — С.82-85.. Подход соционики заключается в построении модели информационного метаболизма, описывающей механику информационного метаболизма, анализе свойств обуславливаемых моделью 16 возможных типов информационного метаболизма и сопоставления этих свойств с проявлениями психики человека. Информационный метаболизм — процесс восприятия и селекции психикой, сведений об окружающем мире и протекающих в нём процессах. Статус соционики Профессора Г. Финк и Б. Майрхофер (Австрия) ставят соционику на первое место среди выделенных ими четырёх моделей личности (включая кибернетическую теорию Маруямы, пятифакторную модель, обычно называемую «большая пятёрка»), а также типологию Майерс-Бриггс, как заслуживающих особого внимания в силу их значимости в исследовании личности Fink G. and Mayrhofer W. Cross-cultural competence and management — setting the stage // European J. Cross-Cultural Competence and Management. — 2009. — Vol. 1. — No. 1. Personality profiling encompasses numerous models that arise from personality trait theory. In the context of this article, four models deserve special attention due to their importance in personality research and/or their appropriateness for the topic: Socionics (founded in the 1970s by Ausra Augustinavichiute, e.g., Augustinavichiute, 1994, 1998); cybernetic mindscape theory (Maruyama, 1980; Boje, 2004); the five factor model (FFM), commonly called the ‘big five’ personality trait model (Costa and McCrae, 1992); the personality type theory of the Myers-Briggs type inventory (MBTI, see McKenna et al., 2002). Академик Российской академии наук, вице - президент РАН, ректор Московского государственного университета, профессор В.А. Садовничий утвердил основную программу высшего профессионального образования по специальности « Социология» , принятой Университетским Межвузовским объединением (УМО), включающий 116 университетов России, и утвержденной и введенной Министерством образования и науки РФ, в которую входит изучение основ соционики. Указывается, что "на основе определения своего соционического типа студенты могут более глубоко понять свои индивидуальные особенности, выработать эффективные стратегии взаимодействия с другими людьми". Программа разработана на социологическом факультете МГУ Примерная основная образовательная программа высшего профессионального образования. Направление подготовки 040100 «Социология». Академик Российской академии наук, профессор Б.В. Литвинов, в своем учебнике, как руководитель крупного коллектива разработчиков ядерных зарядов, значительное внимание уделяет соционике как эффективному практическому инструмента создания рабочих групп и коллективов . Литвинов Б.В. Основы инженерной деятельности : Курс лекций . - Екатеринбург : УГТУ - УПИ , 2000 . - 224 с . - ISBN 5-230-06549-6 Об авторах : академик РАН Б.В. Литвинов Лекция 23 . Соционика . Различные психологические типы . Межличностные отношения между ними Лекция 24 . Межличностные отношения РАЗЛИчНЫХ соционических типов Как отмечает в своем учебнике доктор экономических наук , профессор Е. И Ходаковский с соавторами, современная ситуация, сложившаяся и в менеджменте, также требует изыскания надежных методов определения индивидуально - психологических особенностей для обеспечения системного исследования человека . Поэтому, предвидя текущую ситуацию, еще более 20 лет назад на границе многих дисциплин возникла соционика Ходаковский Е.И. , Богоявленская Ю.В. , Грабарь Т.П. Психология управления. Учебник . 3 - е изд. перераб . и доп . / Под редакцией заслуженного деятеля науки и техники Украины , доктора экономических наук , профессора Ходаковского Е.И. - М. : Центр учебной литературы , 2011 . - 664 с . . Доктор психологических наук В. Крысько, определяет соционике как междисциплинарную науку, которая лежит на стыке психологии , информатики и социологии Крысько В. словарь - справочник по социальной психологии. - СПб . : Питер , 2003 . - 416 с . - ISBN 5-314-00021-0 Соционика - наука , черпающая методологию из социологии , информатики и психологии и ориентированная на совершенствование общества , в котором для каждого индивида , относящегося к определенному психологическому типу , находится место в социально полезной деятельности. < / blockquote > По данным Международного института соционики http://socionic.info/list/socbest.html и каталога научных диссертаций DisserCat [ http://www.dissercat.com/search?keys=соционика DisserCat ] , в период с 1995 по 2011 годы методы соционики были использованы в более чем 850 защищенных в России, Украине, Латвии и других странах диссертациях , из которых 150 - докторские . В частности, по направлениям: Психологические науки - 142 диссертации , Педагогические науки - 260 , Экономика и менеджмент - 110 , Социологические науки - 55 , Технические науки - 43 , Философские науки - 42 , Филологические науки - 41 , Медицинские науки , - 31 Теория культуры и архитектуры - 20 Юридические науки - 12 , а также в политических , исторических , и искусствоведческих науках . За последние несколько лет в академических научных журналах России, Украины, Белоруссии, Латвии, Великобритании, Австрии и др. опубликовано более 500 исследований , По данным каталогов научных публикаций http://elibrary.ru и http://www.nbuv.gov.ua/PORTAL в которых рассматривается соционика или используются ее методы в гуманитарных и технических науках. в 1995 году российской академией естественных наук (РАЕН) соционика признана открытием, а её создатель — Аушра Аугустинавичюте — награждена дипломом об открытии и медалью имени академика Петра Леонидовича Капицы.http://www.ihst.ru/~biosphere/03-1/discavery.htm Издано более 160 научных, учебных, и научно - популярных книг и пособий по различным вопросам соционики. Соционику преподают в более чем 150 государственных университетах , включая 116 российских , входящих в межвузовского объединения классического образования, и других Примерная основная образовательная программа высшего профессионального образования. [ http://fgosvpo.ru/uploadfiles/poops/1/4/20110710135625.pdf Направление подготовки 040100 " Социология "] { { ref - ru } } [ http:// socionic.info / list / sockafedra.html Соционика в учебном процессе : некоторые вузы, программы , учебные планы ] разных стран - России, Украины, других стран СНГ , а также в странах Евросоюза - Болгарии, Литве, Латвии, Румынии, Эстонии, или как об отдельном курс, или ввиду того, что методы соционики применяются в различных гуманитарных науках, в составе таких учебных дисциплин, как социология, менеджмент, психология, информатика, документоведение, журналистика, философия, реклама, неврология, конфликтология, психология управления, лингводидактика, педагогика, а также в некоторых технических дисциплинах. [ http:// socionic.info / list / sockafedra.html Соционика в учебном процессе : некоторые вузы, программы , учебные планы ] По состоянию на 2013 год исследования (в том числе в академических учреждениях) и прикладные работы в сфере соционики проводятся в Украине, России, Казахстане, в других странах СНГ, в странах Европейского Союза - Болгарии, Великобритании, Латвии, Литве, Эстонии, Австрии, Германии и др.., а также в США http://socionic.info/list/socino.html . Практические приложения соционики Соционика применяется в педагогической''Суртаева Н. Н., Иванова О. Н.'' Педагогическая соционика и проблемы конфликтных взаимодействий. — СПб. ИОВ РАО, 2002. — 135 с. ISBN 5-258-00021-4, библиотечной''Грачев В. И.'' Библиотечная соционика — новое направление изучения библиотечной жизни // Научные и технические библиотеки. — 1993. — № 7. — С.19-20.Исаева Е. Н. Перспективы соционики в библиотечном менеджменте // Московский государственный университет культуры и искусств. — М., 1999—2008., авиационнойТиповая учебная программа по дисциплине: «Подготовка авиационного персонала в области человеческого фактора» и других предметных областях. Соционика используется в образовательном процессе, как инструмент учителя для управления учебным процессом''Гуленко В. В., Тыщенко В. П.'' Юнг в школе. Соционика — межвозрастной педагогике. — Новосибирск: изд-во Новосибирского университета, 1997. — 268 с. ISBN 5-89441-014-2. Утверждается что педагог, владеющий соционическими знаниями и технологиями, может сознательно налаживать взаимодействия с окружающими и повысить эффективность профессиональной деятельности''Богданова І. М.'' Шляхи вдосконалення професійної підготовки майбутніх учителів // Наукa і освіта. — 2011. — № 4. — Ч. 1. — С. 34-36.. Целенаправленное использование интертипных отношений позволяет интенсифицировать дидактический процесс, усилить мотивацию учащихся''Бобков В. В.'' Дифференцированный подход к обучению: психо-информационная точка зрения. Часть 1 // Электронный научный журнал «Исследовано в России». — 2006. — С. 371—400.. Соционика также применяется для оценки индивидуально-психологических и личных качеств человека с целью прогноза успешности его профессиональной деятельности''Иванов Ю. В.'' Деловая соционика — М.: Бизнес-школа «Интел-Синтез», 2001. — 184 с. — (Библиотека журнала «Управление персоналом»). Соционика представляет интерес в области рекламы''Измайлова М. А.'' Психология рекламной деятельности. Практическое пособие. — М. ИТК «Дашков и К», 2009. ISBN 978-5-394-00261-8 и маркетинга''Киселева Е. С.'' Роль и значение потребителя в системе маркетинга и способы управления поведением на основе соционики // Известия Томского политехнического университета. — 2008. — № 6. — Т. 312. — С. 59-64., поскольку позволяет объяснить причины поведения потребителей. Соционика служит инструментом изучения личности и творчества писателя, типологии персонажей его произведений''Ласло-Куцюк М.'' Ключ до белетристики. — Бухарест: Мустанг, 2002. — 291 с. ISBN 973-99400-6-4. Метод лингвосоционического моделирования, предложенный Л. М. Комиссаровой''Комиссарова Л. М.'' Лингвосоционическая методология изучения языковой личности в русском языке. Автореф. дис. на соиск. учен. степ. канд. филол. наук — Барнаул: Изд-во АГУ, 2002. — 23 с., применяется при анализе индивидуального лексикона языковой личности''Хачмафова З. Р.'' Лексико-тематическая группа «чувство» в лексиконе современной женской прозы. // Вестник Адыгейского государственного университета. — 2009. — № 1.. Перевод соционических характеристик в речевые называют «методом лингвосоционического моделирования»''Голев Н. Д., Кузнецова А. В.'' Лингвосоционическое моделирование экстравертного и интровертного типов языковой личности // Вестник КемГУ. Филология. — 2009. — № 3. — С. 95-98.. Соционические методы были предложены для моделирования информационных процессов в системах «человек-машина»''Букалов Г. К., Корабельников Р. В.'' Основы поиска новых методов повышения износостойкости рабочих органов текстильных машин. — Кострома: Изд-во КТГУ, 2001. — 126 с. ISBN 5-8285-0013-9, а также практически используются для моделирования систем «оператор-воздушное судно» при обучении летчиков, и в других аналогичных областях. На основании распоряжения Министерства транспорта РФ Департаментом летных стандартов в 2001 г. была утверждена типовая программа «Подготовка авиационного персонала в области человеческого фактора», предусматривающая знание основ соционики летчиками и другими авиационными специалистами и прогнозирование методами соционики взаимодействий в авиационных экипажах, в том числе следующие темы: «Авиационная соционика и её место в решении проблемы человеческого фактора», «Проблема формирования летных экипажей и других авиационных коллективов с высокой эффективностью взаимодействия», «Формирование эффективных команд на базе соционических моделей», «Проблема оценки взаимодействия человека и техники» Оценка взаимодействия в системе «пилот — воздушное судно». Ввиду многообразия сфер применения соционики, её концепций и информационных моделей, с 90-х годов 20-го века предложено различать соционику личности, или дифференциальную соционику, и обобщённую, более абстрактную интегральную соционику''Букалов А. В.'' Интегральная соционика. Типы коллективов, наций, государств. Этносоционика. // Соционика, ментология и психология личности. — 1998. — № 5. — С. 13-17.. Ряд специалистов считает, что концепции информационного метаболизма, кибернетического моделирования и общей теории систем позволяют выйти за рамки собственно психологии и социологии и рассматривают информационные взаимоотношения технических устройств, а также виды информационных взаимодействий человека как оператора с различными техническими и электронными системами управления крупных производств, в том числе химических, атомными электростанциями, сложными компьютерными комплексами, с адаптивно перестраиваемыми под конкретного оператора интерфейсами. Издается 4 рецензируемых журнала, посвящённых соционике и практическому применению её методов в различных сферах: «Соционика, ментология и психология личности» (с 1995 г.)Соционика: Информация о журнале Международного института соционики 'Соционика, ментология и психология личности'', «Менеджмент и кадры: психология управления, соционика и социология»http://management.socionic.info/index.html, «Психология и соционика межличностных отношений»Соционика и психология: Информация о журнале 'Психология и соционика межличностных отношений', «Педагогика, психология и соционика образования»Педагогическая соционика: Информация о журнале «Педагогика, психология и соционика образования».. Проводятся ежегодные Международные конференции по соционике и ее практическому применению http://socionic.info/sockonf.html#top. Дихотомии Юнга и их переосмысление в соционике Изучая особенности человеческой психики, Карл Густав Юнг описал следующие психические признаки, которые вобрала в себя его 4-элементная психоструктура: * Denken и Gefuhl (психические функции «мышление» и «чувство»); * Intuition и Empfinden («интуиция» и «ощущение»); * Beurteilung/Rationalitat и Wahrnehmung/Irrationalitat («рациональность»/суждение и «иррациональность»/восприятие); * Extraversion и Introversion («экстраверсия» и «интроверсия»). Тем не менеее, у Юнга, в отличие от его последователей, эти дихотомии не были независимыми. Мышление и чувство были "судящими", интуиция и ощущение "воспринимающими" функциями; у рациональных типов доминировала одна из функций первой пары, а вспомогательной была одна из второй; у иррациональных - наоборот. Экстраверсия и интроверсия относились только к доминирующей функции и противоположной ей вытесненной (например, если доминировала экстравертная интуиция, то вытеснялось интровертное ощущение). Аушра Аугустинавичюте предложила использовать для обозначения дихотомических функций «мышление» и «чувство» термины «логика» и «этика», для обозначения дихотомических функций «интуиция» и «ощущение» термины «интуиция» и «сенсорика». Кроме того, она уравняла функциональный подход Юнга с чисто дихотомическим подходом, увеличив при этом количество рассматриваемых типов в два раза, чем соционика и отличается от оригинальной 8-типной юнговской теории. В соционике, в зависимости от двух первых функций, а также последовательности этих двух, все люди без исключения делятся на: * логиков и этиков (одной - любой! - из первых двух функций является логика или этика) * интуитов и сенсориков (одной - любой! - из первых двух функций является интуиция или сенсорика) * экстравертов и интровертов (в зависимости от первой функции - считается, что если первая экстравертная, то вторая интровертная и наоборот) * рационалов и иррационалов (в зависимости от первой функции - считается, что если первая рациональная, то вторая иррациональная и наоборот) Соционический тип Соционический тип — он же тип информационного метаболизма — это тип психики человека, который определяется взаимным расположением функций. Социотип определяет способы получения и обработки информации, возможности человека при взаимодействии с окружающей действительностью и в частности при отношениях с людьми, его сильные и слабые стороны. Всего в соционике рассматривается 16 типов информационного метаболизма (соционических типов). 16 соционических типов При разделении всего социона по четырем юнговским дихотомиям (одна из них зависимая) образуется 16 соционических типов (с совпадающими наименованиями): * «Дон Кихот», «Искатель» — интуитивно-логический экстраверт (иррационал) * «Дюма», «Посредник» — сенсорно-этический интроверт (иррационал) * «Гюго», «Энтузиаст» — этико-сенсорный экстраверт (рационал) * «Робеспьер» (Декарт), «Аналитик» — логико-интуитивный интроверт (рационал) * «Жуков», «Маршал» — сенсорно-логический экстраверт (иррационал) * «Есенин», «Лирик» — интуитивно--этический интроверт (иррационал) * «Гамлет», «Наставник» — этико-интуитивный экстраверт (рационал) * «Максим Горький», «Инспектор» — логико-сенсорный интроверт (рационал) * «Наполеон» (Цезарь), «Политик» — сенсорно-этический экстраверт (иррационал) * «Бальзак», «Критик» — интуитивно-логический интроверт (иррационал) * «Джек Лондон», «Предприниматель» — логико-интуитивный экстраверт (рационал) * «Драйзер», «Хранитель» — этико-сенсорный интроверт (рационал) * «Гексли», «Советчик» — интуитивно-этический экстраверт (иррационал) * «Габен», «Мастер» — сенсорно-логический интроверт (иррационал) * «Штирлиц», «Администратор» — логико-сенсорный экстраверт (рационал) * «Достоевский», «Гуманист» — этико-интуитивный интроверт (рационал) Согласно соционической теории социотип человека неизменен в течение всей жизни, хотя информационное наполнение различных функций и аспектов может меняться. Аспекты информационного метаболизма и соционические функции Аспекты информационного метаболизма * Изображение:Socionics-profiteor.gif — «чёрная логика» (деловая логика) — оценка деловых качеств, стремление к эффективности и целесообразности действий, понимание работы механизмов, технологических процессов, организаторские способности. * Изображение:Socionics-logos.gif — «белая логика» (структурная логика) — оценка логичности информации, анализ и систематизация информации, оценка причинно-следственных связий, понимание формальных правил и объективных закономерностей. * Изображение:Socionics-emoveo.gif — «чёрная этика» (этика эмоций) — понимание эмоционального состояния человека, управление настроением людей и эмоциональным фоном в группе людей, выражение чувств и эмоций. * Изображение:Socionics-relatio.gif — «белая этика» (этика отношений) — оценка межличностных отношений, манипуляция отношениями, понимание правил поведения в обществе, моральная оценка поступков людей, стремление к милосердию и человеколюбию. * Изображение:Socionics-intueor.gif — «чёрная интуиция» (интуиция возможностей) — многоплановое и целостное восприятие мира, оценка потенциальных качеств и возможностей систем и явлений, способностей людей, оценка перспективности, видение вариантов, выбор оптимальных решений. * Изображение:Socionics-tempus.gif — «белая интуиция» (интуиция времени) — понимание взаимосвязи времен, видение тенденций развития событий, способности к прогнозированию, оценка затрат времени, управление своим и чужим временем, чувство гармоничности и своевременности. * Изображение:Socionics-factor.gif — «чёрная сенсорика» (силовая сенсорика) — ощущение окружающего пространства, оценка внешнего вида объектов, физической силы и волевых качеств людей, оценка расстановки сил, настойчивость, пробивные качества, стремление к лидерству. * Изображение:Socionics-sensus.gif — «белая сенсорика» (сенсорика ощущений) — восприятие ощущений органов чувств, понимание физического состояния человека, стремление к комфорту и уюту, изысканным удовольствиям. Логика и этика считаются рациональными аспектами, интуиция и сенсорика — иррациональными аспектами. Аспекты, обозначенные чёрным цветом, считаются экстравертными, белым цветом — интровертными. В некоторых источниках аспекты информационного метаболизма называются соционическими функциями, однако использование данного термина в этом контексте неудачно, поскольку возникает путаница с функциями в модели А. Аспекты мира В отдельных источниках аспекты мира представлены как первоосновы аспектов информационного метаболизма и соционических функций. Аспектом мира считается определённая часть физической реальности, с которой взаимодействуют 8 функций. Разделение реальности на аспекты, произведено на базе таких фундаментальных понятий, как Материя, Энергия, Пространство, и Время, причем материи соответствует логика, энергии - этика, пространству - сенсорика, времени - интуиция. Кроме того, каждый элемент может рассматриваться, как сам по себе, так и по отношению к другому такому же элементу, исходя из этого образом, элементы делятся на абсолютные («чёрные») и относительные («белые»). Абсолютный аспект — существующий, рассматриваемый, оцениваемый сам по себе, вне связи, зависимости от чего-либо. Относительный аспект — устанавливаемый по сравнению, сопоставлению с другим. Следует отметить, что представление об «аспектах мира», как о первоосновах юнговских функций, разделяют далеко не все соционики, а терминология, используемая в описаниях «аспектов», вызывает критические замечания. По сути, представления об аспектах выходят из области научно верифицируемых фактов в область философских представлений, в которых заметно ощущается влияние советского "диалектического материализма". Соционические функции Психическая функция — это инструмент психики, с помощью которого она взаимодействует с реальностью. Соционические функции представляют собой способности человека воспринимать и обрабатывать информацию по различным информационным аспектам. Всего существует 8 соционических функций, каждая ограничена своим кругом деятельности, взаимодействует с определённым аспектом реальности, воспринимает, обрабатывает и выдает информацию, связанную с одним из 8 аспектов информационного метаболизма. Модель А Основательница соционики Аушра Аугустинавичюте разработала модель функционирования психики человека в виде наглядной схемы расположения соционических функций, в виде прямоугольника 2х4 в четырёх горизонтальных уровнях и двух вертикальных блоках, которая впоследствии получила наименование «Модель А». Модель А не только описывает баланс различных аспектов в психике одного человека, но и отражает его реакцию на воздействие информации различного рода, следовательно, даёт ключ к его отношениям с представителями различных типов. * 1 функция — «базовая», она определяет смысл жизни и программу действий носителя социотипа. * 2 функция — «творческая», она определяет механизм деятельности и способ реализации программной функции. * 3 функция — «ролевая», по ней человек обычно старается показать себя компетентным, но разрешать сложные ситуации и долго работать в режиме этой функции человеку сложно. * 4 функция — «болевая», место наименьшего сопротивления, по болевой функции человек болезненно воспринимает информацию и нуждается в тактичной помощи. * 5 функция — «внушаемая», по ней человек воспринимает информацию некритично и с благодарностью, нуждается в помощи и советах. В то же время, человек плохо осознаёт свои потребности по данной функции вплоть до возникновения конкретных проблем - "чего-то хочется, а чего конкретно - непонятно". * 6 функция — «активационная», по ней человек ориентируется на ближайшее окружение, положительно реагирует на воздействие. * 7 функция — «наблюдательная», по этой функции человек хорошо воспринимает и обрабатывает информацию, но предпочитает скорее критиковать ошибки других по данной функции, чем самому проявлять по ней инициативу. * 8 функция — «демонстративная», она обычно проявляется без слов на деле, органично и естественно, без лишних объяснений. 1 и 2 функции образуют блок «Эго», 3 и 4 функции — блок «Суперэго», 5 и 6 функции — блок «Суперид», 7 и 8 функции — блок «Ид». 1, 2, 3, 4 функции (блоки «Эго» и «Суперэго») образуют ментальное кольцо, а 5, 6, 7, 8 функции (блоки «Ид» и «Суперид») — витальное кольцо. 1, 2, 7, 8 являются сильными функциями, а 3, 4, 5, 6 — слабыми. Согласно «теории мерностей» А.В.Букалова (признана не всеми социониками), четырёхмерными являются 1 и 8 функции, трёхмерными 2 и 7 функции, двухмерными — 3 и 6 функции, одномерными — 4 и 5 функции. Расположение соционических функций в модели А Каждому соционическому типу соответствует своё расположение соционических функций в модели А. 16 социотипов по модели А | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Другие соционические модели В 2006 году петербургским психофизиологом В.Л.Талановым была создана модель Т. Её отличие от модели А состоит в том, что проявления аспектов трактуются через физиологические пороги возбуждения и торможения. Каждая из четырёх функций (вместо восьми в модели А) обладает двумя входными каналами (возбуждения и торможения), которые обладают высоким или низким уровнем зоны оптимального реагирования и одним выходным, соответствующим по уровню сигнала зоне оптимального реагирования канала возбуждения (требование способности саморегуляции). См. текст s:Модель Т в Викитеке. Признаки Рейнина : Основная статья 'Признаки Рейнина'' В 1980 г. Аушра Аугустинавичюте и Лариса Кобринская предположили, что помимо четырёх Юнговских дихотомий существует ещё 11 дихотомических признаков, образующихся при перемножении Юнговских дихотомий. Позднее математик Григорий Рейнин подвёл математический базис под данную гипотезу, в связи с чем признаки и получили его имя. Признаки Рейнина в настоящее время используются при соционической диагностике (типировании) некоторыми соционическими школами, в то время как другие школы их не признают (см. ниже). Признаки, образуемые перемножением двух Юнговских дихотомий * Демократия/аристократия = Логика/этика * Интуиция/сенсорика * Уступчивость/упрямство = Логика/этика * Экстраверсия/интроверсия * Предусмотрительность/беспечность = Интуиция/сенсорика * Экстраверсия/интроверсия * Конструктивизм/эмотивизм = Логика/этика * Иррациональность/рациональность * Тактика/стратегия = Интуиция/сенсорика * Иррациональность/рациональность * Статика/динамика = Экстраверсия/интроверсия * Иррациональность/рациональность Пояснение. Дихотомии перемножаются так: Демократия/аристократия = Логика/этика * Интуиция/сенсорика означает, что демократы — это логики-интуиты (Дон Кихот, Робеспьер, Джек Лондон, Бальзак) и этики-сенсорики (Дюма, Гюго, Наполеон, Драйзер), а аристократы — логики-сенсорики (Максим Горький, Жуков, Штирлиц, Габен) и этики-интуиты (Гамлет, Есенин, Достоевский, Гексли). Аналогично перемножаются другие дихотомии. Признаки, образуемые перемножением трёх Юнговских дихотомий * Позитивизм/негативизм = Логика/этика * Интуиция/сенсорика * Экстраверсия/интроверсия * Процесс/результат = Логика/этика * Интуиция/сенсорика * Иррациональность/рациональность * Весёлость/серьёзность = Логика/этика * Экстраверсия/интроверсия * Иррациональность/рациональность * Рассудительность/решительность = Интуиция/сенсорика * Экстраверсия/интроверсия * Иррациональность/рациональность Признак, образуемый перемножением четырёх Юнговских дихотомий * Квестимность/деклатимность = Логика/этика * Интуиция/сенсорика * Экстраверсия/интроверсия * Иррациональность/рациональность Признаки, отличающиеся в дуальной паре, называют индивидуальными; признаки, общие для дуальной пары, но отличающиеся между двумя дуальными парами квадры — диадными; признаки, общие для всей квадры — квадральными. Таблица признаков Рейнина http://www.socionics.spb.ru/Pioneer/Socionics%20Reinin.htm Критика признаков Рейнина Далеко не все соционики признают признаки Рейнина. Критики признаков Рейнина (В.Ермак, М. и Д. Лытовы) отмечают, что в данной гипотезе произошёл пересмотр ряда базовых соционических понятий, а также критикуют эмпирические исследования признаков Рейнина за методологическую некорректность. Тем не менее, в соционике пока что больше сторонников, чем противников признаков Рейнина. Критика признаков Рейнина и свод публикаций о данной гипотезе Интертипные отношения Интертипные отношения — отношения между представителями социотипов, обусловленные расположением соционических функций в модели А. Между людьми с различными социотипами будут и различные типы взаимоотношений, так как каждый тип по своему воспринимает и обрабатывает информацию. Существует несколько типов отношений между различными типами, они мало зависят от стремлений и желаний людей. Согласно теории интертипных отношений существуют 14 видов интертипных отношений между представителями 16 социотипов: тождественные, дуальные, зеркальные, активации, родственные, полудуальные, деловые, миражные, погашения, суперэго, квазитождественные, конфликтные, заказа, ревизии. Все виды интертипных отношений, кроме социального заказа и ревизии, симметричны, отношения социального заказа и ревизии асимметричны. Таблица интертипных отношений Малые группы Соционическая квадра Социотипы, находящиеся между собой в тождественных, дуальных, активационных и зеркальных отношениях, образуют '''квадру. * 1 квадра — «альфа» — Дон Кихот, Дюма, Гюго, Робеспьер * 2 квадра — «бета» — Жуков, Есенин, Гамлет, Максим * 3 квадра — «гамма» — Наполеон, Бальзак, Джек Лондон, Драйзер * 4 квадра — «дельта» — Гексли, Габен, Штирлиц, Достоевский Соционический клуб Социотипы, находящиеся между собой в тождественных, полной противоположности, квазитождественных и зеркальных отношениях, образуют соционический клуб. * «сайентисты» (интуито-логики и логико-интуиты) — Дон Кихот, Бальзак и Джек Лондон, Робеспьер * «производственники» (сенсорико-логики и логико-сенсорики) — Жуков, Габен и Штирлиц, Максим * «социалы» (сенсорико-этики и этико-сенсорики) — Наполеон, Дюма и Гюго, Драйзер * «гуманитарии» (интуито-этики и этико-интуиты) — Гексли, Есенин и Гамлет, Достоевский Кольца заказа Социотипы, находящиеся между собой в отношениях заказа и суперэго, образуют противоположно направленные''' кольца заказа': два кольца совпадающих с направлением сменяемости квадр - * экстравертное квестимное кольцо заказа ("энергогенераторы" по Гуленко) - Дон Кихот, Гамлет, Наполеон, Штирлиц * интровертное деклатимное кольцо заказа ("инфонакопители" по Гуленко) - Дюма, Максим, Бальзак, Достоевский. и два кольца не совпадающих с направлением сменяемости квадр - * экстравертное деклатимное кольцо заказа ("знергоносители" по Гуленко) - Гюго, Жуков, Джек, Гексли * интровертное квестимное кольцо заказа ("инфогенераторы" по Гуленко) - Робеспьер, Есенин, Драйзер, Габен Кольца равных "темпераментов" (профклубно-квадральная эстафета) Социотипы, находящиеся между собой в отношениях "родственные", "деловые" и "суперэго", образуют четыре однородные (по соционическому "темпераменту") и однонаправленные кольца эстафеты равного вида ("тяжёлые"/"лёгкие") родов установок (сайентистский замысел, его производственное воплощение, социальное распределение произведённого, психо-воспитание на основе гуманитарного потребления распределённого, новый сайентистский замысел), совпадающих с направлением идеи сменяемости квадр, где информация переходит по тождественным функциям типов, что предохраняет информацию от искажения (подобного искажению информации в заказных, ревизных и прочих энергетически не равномерных кольцах): * иррациональные объектники: -I-> Дон Кихот -L-> Жуков -F-> Наполеон -R-> Гексли -I-> * иррациональные релятивисты: -S-> Дюма -E-> Есенин -T-> Бальзак -P-> Габен -S-> * рациональные объектники: -S-> Гюго -E-> Гамлет -T-> Джек -P-> Штирлиц -S-> * рациональные релятивисты: -I-> Робеспьер -L-> Максим -F-> Драйзер -R-> Достоевский -I-> Другие малые группы В соционической теории известны множество других малых групп, в частности: * "квадрат" (дуальные, полудуальные и родственные отношения) * кольца ревизии (отношения ревизии и суперэго) * другие Ссылки на публикации о малых группах и их обзор можно найти здесь: http://www.typelab.ru/ru/group/index-group.html Методы соционической диагностики (типирования) Одной из важных особенностей соционики является типирование — подбор типа информационного метаболизма, наиболее близко моделирующего проявления человека в различных ситуациях. Можно выделить четыре основных подхода к определению психотипа человека: * с использованием соционических опросников * соционическое интервью * по поведению * по невербальным признакам Следует заметить что подходы не являются взаимоисключающими и зачастую используются совместно. Типирование по тестам Первые соционические тесты появились еще в самом начале развития соционики. Сначала они работали по достаточно простому алгоритму выделения четырех базовых дихотомий "логика-этипа", "интуиция-сенсорика", "интроверсия-экстраверсия" и "иррациональность-рациональность". В тесте Мегедь-Овчарова и Вайсбанда всего по 4 вопроса. Тест Вайсбанда несколько сложнее, так как в нем используется древовидная структура. Тесты Гуленко и Кейрси построены аналогичным образом, хотя вопросов в них уже около 70. Тест Кейрси определяет не соционический тип, а типологии Майерс-Бриггс, которая тоже основана на психологических типах Юнга и развивалась параллельно соционике в США. Интерес представляет также еще один тест Мегедь-Овчарова, который определяет не соционический тип, а его биоакценты. В последнее время появились более сложные тесты, которые учитывают гораздо больше параметров. Наиболее известные из них тест МТ и тест Таланова. Соционические опросники В среде социоников есть разные мнения относительно применения тестов и других стандартизированных психодиагностических методов. Часто приводится аналогия с американским опросником Майерс и Бриггс (MBTI), проверка валидности и надёжности которого была проведена неоднократно. Однако эта проверка показала, что в случае оценки тест-ретестовой надёжности с интервалом в один год, сходимость (то есть, приписывание человеку того же типа, что и в предыдущий раз) составляла всего 36 процентов, хотя надёжность и валидность тестовых шкал, взятых по отдельности, была достаточно высока (к примеру, человек мог получиться INTP, а через год - ENTP).Harvey, R J (1996) Reliability and Validity, in MBTI Applications. A.L. Hammer, Editor. Consulting Psychologists Press: Palo Alto, CA. p. 5- 29. Однако такая низкая сходимость относилось к типам; сходимость же для каждой по отдельности взятой шкалы составляла около 80% (что для совокупности четырёх шкал как раз и составляло пресловутые 36%). Многие авторы-соционики пытаются разработать свои авторские технологии тестирования. Так, разработчики многофакторных тестовых методик В.Таланов (ЛОТ и несколько последующих) и Д. и М. Лытовы (Многофакторный Тест, МТ) заявляли высокую ретестовую надёжность, на уровне 75-80 процентов, однако эти разработки далеки от завершения и нуждаются в независимой проверке. Противники тестового метода типирования утверждают, что тестовая методика в принципе ненадежна ввиду проблематичности адекватной самооценки человеком, и процесс типирования возможен только путём непосредственного наблюдения за деятельностью человека. Соционическое интервью Соционическое интервью представляет собой собеседование эксперта (иногда - группы экспертов) с типируемым на произвольные темы, задает типируемому вопросы. В ходе диагностики эксперт по ответам типируемого и по его поведению во время диагностики выявляет у типируемого Юнговские дихотомии, расположение различных аспектов в функциях модели А, признаки Рейнина, принадлежность типируемого к малым группам, и на основе комплексного анализа всех выявленных признаков выносит заключение - версию о социотипе. Большинство социоников используют метод соционического интервью в диагностике. Процент совпадения версий различных экспертов по группе типируемых образует сходимость между социониками. Типирование по поведению Обычно используется для определения типа знаменитостей, а также как часть соционического интервью. Проводится на основе доступной информации о поведении типируемого в той или иной ситуации, интервью с журналистами, литературному творчеству. Типирование по невербальным признакам Типирование по невербальным признакам проводится по мимике, телесной моторике, чертам лица и строению тела человека. Е.С.Филатова в ряде своих книг опубликовала подборку из ок. 1000 фотографий представителей различных типов, при этом отметив, что хотя во внешности (в частности, мимике) представителей одного и того же типа имеется определённое сходство , однако типы определялись всё же не по внешности. В настоящий момент это направление независимо развивается несколькими школами, использующими более или менее формализованые методики. В частности, Т.Духовской (более известным под псевдонимом Tipolog) опубликовал классификатор внешних признаков, конспекты лекций и семинаров опубликованы на сайте ВШС (Вильнюсской Школы Соционики) (примечание: абсолютное большинство социоников не считают соционикой ни теорию Духовского, ни ВШС в нышешней ее редакции). В настоящий момент методики физиогномического типирования формализованы лишь частично, а интерпретация внешних признаков в значительной степени зависит от субъективного мнения эксперта. Соционический юмор Вокруг соционики уже начал формироваться свой фольклор. Про разные типы пишут частушки, складывают анекдоты и поговорки. * http://humor.socionic.ru (соционический и психологический юмор) * http://www.socionics.ru/sochumor.htm (классические хохмы) * http://community.livejournal.com/ru_socion_fun/ (ЖЖ-сообщество) * http://socionics.spb.ru/Socionics%20humor.htm (подборка Миронова: частушки и разное) Источники * Л.Бескова, Е.Удалова. Уроки соционики, или Самое главное, чему нас не научили в школе. * В.Гуленко. Описание соционических типов и интертипных отношений. * В.Стратиевская. Как сделать, чтобы мы не расставались. * Е.Филатова. Искусство понимать себя и окружающих. * Лытов Д.А. Соционика: от ролевой игры к теории отношений между психологическими типами * Лытова М. Ф., Лытов Д. А. О перспективах соционики как науки (критический обзор некоторых соционических концепций). * Д.Павлов. Соционика и современная метадигма науки Ссылки * http://socionic.info/ru/socint.html (Международный институт соционики) * http://www.socionics.ru(Научно-исследовательский институт соционики) * http://www.typelab.ru (The International Socionic Community - многоязычный сайт) * http://www.socionics.org (Соционические оргии) * http://socionics.livejournal.com (Новости соционики различных школ и направлений) * http://www.socionics.spb.ru (Соционика в Петербурге) * http://www.socionics-nsk.ru (Соционика в Новосибирске) * http://www.socion.org (Научное Соционическое Общество) * http://ru.laser.ru (Соционический перекресток) * http://socionics.dp.ua * http://popular-socionics.org.ua (Популярная соционика) * http://www.livejournal.com/community/socionic (Психология и соционика) * http://www.socion.ru (Школа прикладной соционики Удаловой Е. А.) * http://www.socioinfo.ru (Семинары "Соционический практикум", Москва) * http://www.terra-socionika.ru (Центр прикладной соционики, Москва) * http://evrika.tsi.lv/socion (Интерактивная энциклопедия соционики. Таблицы типов, признаков, отношений и др. Возможность настраивать таблицы. Форум) * http://www.socionic.ru (Психология и соционика) * http://www.socionika.su (Соционика в стиле коучинг) * http://www.socioboom.ru (Соционика. Искусство банального) * http://psychotype.ru (Физиогномическая Соционика) * http://forum.psychotype.ru (Форум Физиогномической Соционики) * http://psyhotype.livejournal.com (Типирование по фотографиям) * http://www.socioforum.org (Соционический форум, Соционика в Беларуси) * http://www.socionity.ru (SOCIONITY: Соционический форум) * http://www.socionika.frw.ru (Соционическая квадра Альфа) * http://www.socioforum.ru (Форум "Психология и соционика") * http://socionics.wiki-wiki.ru (Cоционическая энциклопедия (в разработке)) * http://www.socionika.net (Вильнюсская Школа Соционики) * http://www.b-oss.org (Учебный центр Вильнюсской Школы Соционики, телесно-ориентированная соционика) * http://www.socionicasys.info (Школа Системной Соционики) * http://www.newtraining.ru (Центр Практической Психологии и Соционики NewTraining.Ru, Москва. Тренинги по соционике) * http://community.livejournal.com/socionics_photo/ (Типирование по фотографиям в ЖЖ) * http://www.humo.ru (Соционический юмор) * http://www.socionika.info/ (Основная информация о соционике) * http://16ego.ru/ (Прикладная соционика. Проект Алексея Сапегина. Определение социотипа по внешности, статьи, фотоальбом: дуальные пары знаменитостей) * http://sociomodel.ru — основы соционики для начинающих * http://typologies.ru/socionics/ — соционика в проекте "Типологии личности" * http://tipiruem.ru — типирование по соционике и психософии Соционические биографии известных людей * [http://www.socioniko.net/ru/articles/newton.html 'Стовпюк М.''' Исаак Ньютон — последний из волшебников (соционическая биография Ньютона).] * http://www.famo.ru (Соционические типы знаменитостей, сходимость соционических школ) Соционические знакомства * http://www.your-ideal.com (Соционическая служба знакомств "Идеал") * http://www.socionik.com (Соционический форум) * http://www.sociolove.ru (Русскоязычный соционический сайт знакомств Sociolove) * http://forum.sociolove.ru (Форум соционического сайта знакомств Sociolove) * http://www.sociolove.com (Международный соционический сайт знакомств Sociolove) * http://www.socioscope.com (Соционика и знакомства) * http://www.livejournal.com/community/sociolove (Соционические знакомства в ЖЖ) Критика соционики * Лытова М.Ф., Лытов Д.А. О перспективах соционики как науки См.также * Юнг, Карл Густав * Аугустинавичюте, Аушра * Типология Майерс-Бриггс * Психософия * Модель А * Интертипные отношения * Соционический тип * Признаки Рейнина * Категория:Психологические типологии